1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aqueous dispersions. In one aspect, this invention relates to aqueous dispersions comprising a thermosetting hydroxy-functional condensation copolymer. In another aspect, this invention relates to said condensation copolymer dispersions wherein a curing agent and a surfactant are present.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese patent 71-34112 describes resins similar to those used herein. However, the art is void of any reference teaching an aqueous dispersion of same. This void may be attributable to the ineffectiveness of many known stabilizers.